Bootylicious
by Glamourous Lady
Summary: Tobey catches Julia singing and dancing to "Bootylicious" and decides to tease her a bit. Fluffy and funny. Story better than summary. Minor spoilers inside but still shouldn't read if you haven't seen the movie. Rated T for some cursing and minor adult themes.


**Hey, I'm back! Haven't updated in a long time. After watching Need For Speed I felt the need to write something fluffy and this came up. I'm kinda rusty, so don't be too harsh if the characters are OOC or anything. Please do review, it helps me out a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story or Need For Speed for that matter. All rights belong to their respectful owners.**

* * *

"I don't think you're ready for this jelly, I don't think you're ready for this jelly, I don't think you're ready for this when my body too bootylicious for ya babe."

Tobey stepped inside his apartment, wearing a confused expression at the song, blasting from his stereo. Well, now it was _**their**_stereo. He hadn't thought he would ever hear this particularly girlish R'N'B song, sounding off the walls of his home. For his choice of music Tobey preferred more rock and hard rock, occasionally giving in to heartfelt ballads if he was in the mood. Well, he wasn't made of rocks, you know, he was still a man with feelings. He never did enjoy the mainstream pop songs on the radio but he learned to at least tolerate them and even a few beers can make the worst song ever into an enjoyable beat.

Though, this wasn't the case today.

The thing that kept him from rolling his eyes and yelling, "Could you please turn that piece of garbage off?!" was the soft voice singing along to the lyrics. Instead he arched his eyebrows in surprise.

"Well, that's new," he thought to himself.

Tobey turned slightly to his right and placed his keys on the hanger, along with his jacket and listened closely. There it was again. Unmistakably hers but still sounding different from her usual voice. He smiled slightly and tried his best to move stealthily through the living room. To say it was 'untidy' would be a huge understatement. Tobey wasn't exactly the neatest person and his apartment was a proud example of what people would call a 'man lair'. That and the seemingly endless brown boxes with various labels (a result from her recent moving in) made the apartment look like a big garbage disposal. Fine, it may be an exaggeration but it was _**really bad**_.

As he tried to maneuver between a box, containing fragile items ("What the hell did she bring in that," he thought) and the couch, Tobey tripped on a shirt that was lying on the floor probably for weeks and nearly fell face first onto the box but he managed to keep his balance. He let out a breath of relief and continued walking cautiously. Although he highly doubted the she would hear him over that goddamn song, he still preferred a safe path in this endeavor, quickly making a note of all the times he picked the overly crazy and dangerous decision. He smiled at some of the memories, flooding into his mind, lots of them including Pete. His smile faded slightly. It had been months since his death and Tobey had considerably gotten better and had reached the point where his eyes wouldn't water just at the thought of him in that Koenigsegg Agera R, rolling too many times, catching flames, slamming against the bridge's wall and finally falling down on the small coast. She had helped him a great deal in moving on and being a sweet distraction to his worries. That thought brought him back to the present and he resumed sneaking up on her.

Tobey followed the sound of her voice that was leading him to the bedroom. He acknowledged that she was trying to imitate the singers but he was still able to tell apart her voice from theirs. While they (whoever 'they' were) had seemingly powerful and generic voices, hers was definitely weaker but sweeter and more melodic. It perfectly matched how she looked and her naïve side but since they got together (and of course more comfortable with each other) she showed off her crazier side more. He found that he loved that one more but he was glad that she was used to him that much that she let herself crumble in front of him from time to time and show him her fragile side. That song was definitely not suited for her voice but apparently she thought otherwise and enjoyed herself.

Tobey finally reached the bedroom, thanking her in his head for leaving the door open. He leaned on the doorway and admired the view in front of him with a smirk.

Apparently, Julia had taken it upon herself to clean the apartment, starting from the bedroom and she was probably so bored that she decided to put on a song to amuse herself while tidying up. One thing led to another and now she was fully on singing and dancing while picking things up and putting them in an acceptable place. She was completely oblivious to her boyfriend staring at every single one of her movements, so she continued her actions without any shame. Although she was a good driver and had steady hands on the wheel (though Tobey would never tell her that), she was an absolute klutz in dancing. The main reason was probably that the floor was covered in obstacles (mainly clothes, figures, keys and other stuff) and she tripped nearly every second that she walked/danced; plus her arms (or arm, depending if she had one or two free arms) were flailing around like a penguin's. It was clearly hilarious but also adorable to Tobey. After some time he finally decided to speak up and end her little performance.

"Why didn't you tell me you could sing?" he shouted over the music. Julia jumped and dropped a couple of books on the floor before quickly turning around with both a surprised and terrified expression on. That made Tobey smirk even more which angered Julia but she was too ashamed to act on it and instead just rushed to the stereo to turn off the music. The pro driver's smirk increased when he saw that his girlfriend had flushed cheeks the color of a tomato. Julia cleared her throat awkwardly and went over to the books she dropped to pick them up and place them on a bookshelf.

"You should really knock before you enter a room, you know. It's called manners," she retorted, trying to hide the embarrassment in her voice.

"The door was opened. There was nothing to knock on."

Damn it. She couldn't think of anything smart to say back so she focused on arranging the books on the shelf. When she didn't answer, Tobey let out a small chuckle.

"Great," she thought, "Now he's gonna tease me."

Julia figured it would be best to distract him from that to avoid further embarrassment on her part but her mind went blank when she tried to think of something. The first thing that popped up was stupid and it would in no way distract him fully but she had no other choice.

"I rearranged a bit, hope you don't mind. I think the room opened up a lot more that way but I've got a lot of work before it actually looks like a habitable space. Don't even think of living like that again, I am not cleaning up after you. Though it does look like I have to do the same in the entire apartment."

"I'll help," Tobey replied, earning a bemused expression from Julia who now had the courage to turn around and look at him.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, is that so unbelievable?"

"Yes, actually, it is.'

"Why is that?" he asked, moving closer and closer to her. While she would have enjoyed that in any other moment, now she was thinking frantically what to answer, just to prolong the conversation enough so he could either leave or start helping her without discussing her little stunt.

"Well, you're always in the garage or at a race or God knows where while I'm here, trying to move in and get my things unpacked," Julia finally said, putting her hands on her hips. Tobey hadn't stopped moving closer and Julia found herself retreating backwards until she slammed into the bookshelf. He smiled at that and kept moving closer until finally he put his arms on both of her sides, leaning on the wall behind her. Their faces were inches apart and both of them could feel each other's heartbeats, although Julia's was much faster. Tobey leaned in just enough to let their lips barely brush. At that moment she knew she couldn't hide anything.

"Say the word," he whispered, "and I'll be here whenever you need me."

Screw him. Screw him and his handsome face and his body pressed against hers and his tasty-looking lips, touching against her own when he talked with that low sexy voice. Screw him.

She tried to regain her composure and sound confident but her voice betrayed her when she said, "So, does that mean you'll help me?" She barely even heard herself plus her voice was very high-pitched. Tobey smirked, just to tease her a little more and then closed the gap between them. Julia melted into the kiss. Her hands instinctively went up to his neck and dug into his hair. The gesture seemed to click something in him because his arms nearly suffocated her when he wrapped them around her waist. After some long seconds of passionate kissing they pulled out, panting, especially Julia. Barely able to form a straight thought she was positive that he had long forgotten about her singing and dancing. Tobey straightened up a bit, without leaving his gaze on hers and spoke.

"Of course. But you didn't answer my first question. Why didn't you tell me you can sing?"

Shit.


End file.
